erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Akimichi, Marushi
Marushi Akimichi is a notable Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato, and currently is the official clan leader of the great, and noble Akimichi Clan due to his prowess to use the clans abilities well. Marushi now officially adopted a daughter, Akimichi, Alicia and she is now considered part of the clan, despite what path she may take, even if it means not learning the clans techniques. Personality Marushi in the past seems to show a few signs of being unstable, severe depression and anger striked him, and he went overboard, it was a bad as he could of had his headband taken though because of Uchiha, Godric giving him a chance, he was not sent to prison, and has not acted up as bad since then. He is very stable when he is happy, and enjoys spending his time with others, and training new Genin, helping them reach his goals, much like his mother he is a people person, though not as much. At times he is random, happy, and downright silly, but he knows when it's serious time, and he considers himself to be very patient, he won't always jump to killing the enemy, and likes to access the situation before acting, usually! Background Overview Never was he ever intended to be the Akimichi Clan leader, he was one of the more 'lesser class' of Akimichi in the family, though his father played a huge part in he clan, it came as a surprise that he was chosen due to the clans instability, and him being one of the strongest clan members out there as of this moment. He hopes he can do alot of good before passing it onto someone else. Academy Days Marushi in the academy was an honest mess, his drive to be a Shinobi was strong, though it didn't seem like it. He was a strange fellow in the Academy, he never really talked to much of anybody, and his insecurities made him a difficult to work and talk with, not like is at all today, he got over these faults. His main teacher in the academy was Azura, Tristis. The closest thing friend was the teacher pets, Nora though he never got to spend alot of time with her before her very sudden death as she seemed to spend much time with Jakuchu, that still today plagues him, makes him feel like he could of done something about it. Year 688 Marushi was quite skilled in the art of calorie control, and this quickly aided him in the field, and he was quick to get Chunin, he never took up a squad and had very minuscule duties all over, he would go where he was needed, be it as back up or guard duty. He never really talked much in these days, and it was then the depression hit him, and he didn't talk very much. On a very sudden sunny day a very strange gathering happened at the cave Northeast in Konohagakure, as he came to it a very strange figure showed up, saying very strange things about gates and stuff, though it seems these fairy tails never ended up mattering in the future, what appeared all of the sudden were one of these 'Guardians' showed up..The monster Vanguard terrorized Konoha. Conflicted, Marushi knew he had to be on the front lines, and was all apart of the plan to help take it down, though his efforts were useless and he ended up impaled mid jutsu, and luckily he survived somehow, though tossed away he was helped by a great friend, and ally of his Fumiko, Sae'ven who ended up saving him at the cost of getting stuck and starving, he never got to thank her for this, but he deeply appreciates this. Two days later, in the hospital Marushi woke up to find out about her very disturbing injury...His spinal cord was heavily damaged in the process of the fight, and he was threatens with the fact he would never ever be a shinobi again, Marushi felt he'd rather be dead then not shinobi. He sulked for weeks in the hosptial till the medical prodigy, Oyashiro had come to him in promise of surgery, unsure of it success, he had no better options and after hours he was cured, even Jakuchu, the hokage after seeing such injuries said not even he could survive what Marushi went through! It was then he began a lengthy recovery in the hosptial with Yuki, Rei helping him through out the recovery, before her very sudden disappearance, he never saw her again much after that, and is convinced today she doesn't really care about him anymore. In the Hosptial he also found his first love, Uzumaki, Nozomi was someone he particularity got along with before Vanguard attacked had placed, it was small and very crushy, but they agreed to have meals with each other, as they both hate eating alone, she spent alot of time caring for him in a chair, and by the time he got out she broke up with him without much word about why, killing what little self-esteem he had left..and then she died a few weeks later. Year 690(Current) After a very sudden disappearance the Akimichi returned as if he never left, where he went nobody knows. But all that important he is return and intending to take his job as Chunin, and Clan Leader very seriously. It seems coming back alot has changed about his village, most faces he once knew were gone, and now there are brand new shinobi in the making, he sees this as the future of Konoha, despite it's current depression with Jakuchu and Oyashiro being missing, he intends to do his best, and it seems Konoha has not given up, and is far from letting any other country step all over it. It was in this year that Marushi had discovered the problem with Orphans, and terrible parents letting their babies be passed around like nothing, leaving them to be cared for by anybody who came by, though this lead to him discovering an orphan by the name of Alicia, who within a few days realized she had no one and quickly adopted her and brought her into the clan, he hopes to live a very long life with her, and raise her to be the best Shinobi she can possibly be! Being back on duty, Marushi was fulfilling his daily duties as per usual, it was rather dull life, but his new daughter made everything brighter, and it became much harder to focus on the bad when he had to think of another, the girl truely was helping Marushi grow as a person. His experience on the field and his show of being active and on duty led to his promotion of Jounin, he proudly aceepted it! Category:People